fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
D-BC: Episode 2
Arric) Team 1: Crystal, Alice, Mike, Jane, Christian and Garren. Team 2: Ray, Trent, Persona, May, Johnny, and Kyle...START! ' '( Vamprior, Elorian, Aqulloid, and Mentro stare at Teleterra ) ( Crystoid, Polius, Drarieror, Scalean, and Werewerra, sit on Teleterra's shoulders ) Johnny) Ability Activate! Aqua Charge! ( Mentro points his head down as he charges with a field of water around him ) ( Mentro creates a shield of water and charges towards Teleterra ) ( Teleterra kicks Mentro ) ( Mentro flies back to his team ) ( Elorian swings his tail ) ( Mentro flies back towards Teleterra ) ( Teleterra lifts his foot ) Johnny) Ability Activate! Coiling Defense! ( Mentro coils his body like a snake, hardening his skin ) May) Ability Activate! Twist Stream! ( Aqulloid spins in a drill motion with rapid amounts of water releases from her mouth ) ( Water shoot from Aqulloid's mouth ) Mike) Ability Activate! Boiling Strength! ( Drarieror spins in a drill motion, with a boiling body ) ( Drarieror walks off Teleterra's shoulder and flies towards the water ) ( Drarieror's body slowly boils as he spins with increasing speed ) Trent) Ability Activate! Tailing Smash! ( Elorian does a front flip, then smashes his tail on his opponent ) ( Elorian jumps into the air and heads towards Drarieror ) Drarieror) STOMP! *Turns towards Elorian* ( Teleterra stomps ) ( Mentro slips under Teleterra's foot ) ( Teleterra falls towards Drarieror ) ( The bakugans on Teleterra fall off or fly off, while moving away ) Persona) Ability Activate! Burst Chop! ( Axolf's ax-like tail hits the opponent. Afterwards, ruby flames burst ) ( Axolf falls from a high height ) ( Axolf flips as she falls; ruby flames grow on her tail ) ( Teleterra crashes onto the ground ) ( All bakugans sit on the ground, except Drarieror and Scalean ) ( Drarieror's fist crashes into Elorien's face ) ( Elorien shoots away and into his ball form ) Trent) WHY DO I ALWAYS LOSE! DX BOOM! ( Axolf's ax-like tail crashes onto Teleterra's neck ) ( Ruby flames erupt and Teleterra returns to his ball form ) ( Polius' metal bars shine silver ) ( Rocks lift off the ground and shoot towards Mentro ) Johnny) Ability Activate! Tatil Wave! ( Mentro creates a tidal wave by swinging his tail ) ( Mentro spins out of his coiled body and releases waves all around him ) ( The rocks go through the waves ) ( Mentro gets hit and goes into his ball form ) Christian) Ability Activate! Spike Bomb! ( Basade Werewerra's body closes into a ball as his spikey body falls onto the opponent ) ( Werewerra jumps into the air and enters a ball state ) ( Werewerra falls ) ''' '''Ray) Ability Activate! Blood Blast! ( Vamprior fires red blast from his palms ) ( Vamprior holds his palms up towards Werewerra ) ( A red blast leaves Vamprior's palms and crashes into Werewerra ) D-BC: Episode 3 Grade of D-BC: Episode 2? S A B C D F Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Vamprior Category:Elorian Category:Aqulloid Category:Mentro Category:Teleterra HD Category:Crystoid Category:Polius Category:Drarieror Category:Scalean Category:Basade Werewerra Category:Axolf Category:Arric Category:Crystal Category:Alice Category:Mike Category:Jane Category:Christian Category:Garren Category:Ray Category:Trent Category:Persona Category:May Category:Johnny Category:Kyle